The Envy
by Whiskers Mooncat
Summary: Nicole had taken something from her son that she shouldn't have. It was a moment of weakness. They were supposed to forget that it ever happened. But Gumball doesn't want to forget, he wants more. With his father's neglect towards her only cementing his frustrations, Gumball decides to take matters into his own hands. One should not take without giving. Contains: Incest and Lemon.


**The Envy**

It wasn't fair…

He had what Gumball wanted more than anything in the world. And he didn't even care…

Peeking ever so carefully through the slightly ajar door of their bedroom, Gumball secretly watched his parents like a wolf in the shadows. Though he had eyes only for one of them. The longer he stared, the harder it was for him to draw his gaze away from her.

"Mom…" the word echoed in his mind.

This was all kinds of wrong... Gumball knew that very well.

The sensible thing to do would be to walk away and pretend like he didn't see anything. Yet his envy continued to hold him prisoner right where he was. Plus Gumball was never really the sensible type.

"It's just not fair…" he cursed to himself, clenching his fists.

His father didn't even look remotely interested in what he was doing. This was just another mandatory chore for him. A chore…

Out of everyone in the whole world, Richard was the lucky person Nicole had chosen to share herself with. And he treated her needs and affection like a _chore_. The very thought made Gumball sick to his stomach!

The man was the epitome of laziness! He didn't deserve someone as wonderful as her!

It was bad enough his mother did all the work around here. Even now, when she was making love to him - if you could even call it that - she was doing _all_ the work. Why was she wasting her energy on him?

His father was a slacker and a slouch at just about everything. What made Gumball think that this would be any exception? His mother deserved so much better.

Why if it were Gumball in Richard's non-existent shoes, he would give her every inch of his… _attention_.

Why had she done that to him? Force him to taste something so delicious and then forbid him from ever having it again?

"Why Mommy?" woefully thought Gumball.

He knew what she wanted, what she _really_ wanted. This was just a placebo. _Richard_ was just one big placebo. He was a substitute for the real thing - Gumball was the real deal.

How ironic…

When his mother first approached him, Gumball was supposed to be the substitute… at first. Nicole never thought she'd end up preferring him to the real thing.

It was during his parents' last anniversary. Richard had forgotten… again.

Nicole had come to her husband eager for affection and he had rebuffed her. It was one time too many.

Gumball would never forget how hurt his mother had been that night when he found her crying on the couch. She had never looked so devastated in all her life. As if she was questioning every choice she had ever made.

In flurry of emotions, Nicole lost control of herself. She would do something drastic. She would hurt Richard the same way he had hurt her. If he would not satisfy her, she would find someone else to do it.

But it couldn't be just anyone.

It had to be someone she loved and trusted. More importantly, it had to be someone whom the very idea of her sleeping with would make Richard feel unbelievably crushed and betrayed. It didn't even matter if he never found out. The act alone would be enough to appease her.

Nicole was a patient individual. She'd have to be to marry someone like Richard. But even she had her limits. And if certain thresholds were crossed, nothing was considered to be off the table. Not even her own son…

Her idea of revenge was to have an affair with the person Richard would be most threatened by; their own flesh and blood.

At first Gumball had been scared, confused and horrified at his mother's behavior when she cornered him that fateful night. He had been powerless against her advances.

But in almost no time at all, Gumball was already begging her for more. Succumbing to their primal urges, the fact that they were mother and son was soon irrelevant as they became lost in a sea of lust.

They both slept very comfortably together that night.

Only the following morning, after Nicole had been satisfied of her hunger was she able to think clearly, free from any perverse thoughts plaguing her mind…

The horror of the atrocity she had committed in her moment of weakness, swarmed over her like a murder of crows, the guilt pecking at her head relentlessly.

 _She had just slept with her own son._

After a short little awkward apology, Nicole told him to forget that any of it ever happened and that they 'must never do it again'. His mother then ran out of the room on the verge of tears before Gumball could even say so much as a word.

... How could she possibly expect him to forget something as wonderful as that?

Things between them could never and _would_ never be the same again.

Not after Nicole asked him to make love to her again, a second time, then a third, then a fourth… Eventually they lost count. Each time she told him it would be their last. Yet she never kept her word.

It was like a drug, just one taste was enough to get them hooked and each time they craved more of it.

Even if Nicole had just been using him at first, even if that was how it all started out, it was not what it became. Their secret affair blossomed into a full blown forbidden romance…

At least until, Richard finally grew a conscious.

Perhaps he started to miss being the center of Nicole's attention and longing, even if he wasn't keen on returning it. Or maybe he wanted to curry favor with her so he could get away with being even lazier than before. Or maybe he just didn't want to risk losing the easy life he had by pushing her away.

For whatever reason, he began to openly offer himself to her. Actively making an effort to be intimate with her.

This might have been what Nicole had wanted in the first place but it meant nothing to her now. It was a gesture as empty as his commitment.

However, things between Nicole and her son could not continue as they were, she knew that.

Whether it was her paranoia or intuition, she could not tell. But the growing suspicions from the rest of the family towards them were not lost on her. She shuddered to think of the consequences if they were ever caught. Fate had tragically conspired against them.

Now, there was no reason for her to come to Gumball anymore - even if she still might want him. They just had to put it all behind them. That's why she was weaning herself back on to Richard again. And why Gumball was stuck watching from afar.

"He has her all to himself... and he doesn't even care!" cursed Gumball, the blood in his veins boiling hotter with every passing second.

Just look at him!

Lying back there like an oversized stuffed animal. He hadn't even bothered to properly undress. He'd just unzipped his fly, slipped on a condom and called it a day. That's how little he cared…

And look at her…

Persistently forcing herself to get off on him. There was hardly anything appealing about Richard's physique. Cuddling up to him was probably like hugging a rabbit shaped lump of lard…

Anyone would have an easy time looking good in comparison to Richard. But in Gumball's opinion, to say his mother merely 'looked good' would be the ultimate disservice to her.

Gumball found himself mesmerized, if not completely _enamored_ by the sight of her completely nude form.

Watching her now, he could safely say her beauty was positively unrivaled. Her slender, sleek physique had the perfect embodiment of elegance and athleticism. She had a delicate air of feminine grace about her that somehow managed to imbue feelings of intensity and strength.

They say some things only get better with age and Nicole certainly qualified. Not even the trials of motherhood managed to make a mark on her. Astonishingly, she often seemed to be unaware of her beauty, her innocence only adding to her allure.

He could not neglect to mention the warm radiance in her beautiful smile. Just the mere sight was enough to fill him with feelings of warmth and comfort.

In Gumball's opinion, Nicole was the apple of his eye, the prettiest rose in the meadow, the peak of perfection, the _crème de la crème_ _-_ pardon his French.

Watching his parents now, Nicole easily stole the show, no contest.

What was she doing now?

Of course, his father barely managed to last more than a couple of minutes with her. Kneeling before him at the edge of the bed, Nicole was working hard to get _him_ hard again. Those luscious lips of hers clasped around that pathetic excuse that dangled from his crotch.

"Why Mom!?" Gumball growled under his breath.

He hated the way she was perched on all fours before the fat man, lapping at him like a pet. Though Nicole's posture gave Gumball a very generous view of her derrière, her puffy swollen lower lips glistening with her sweat laden efforts, sitting in the center of her soft squishy rump.

It was like staring at a delicious meal nestled at the apex of her thighs, just begging to be eaten. Gumball actually began to drool at the sight, fantasizing about its taste. He imagined it to be sweet and sticky, probably a tad salty too. Oh, what he'd give to find out…

For somebody who loved to eat, how obtuse could his father be to neglect tasting such an appetizing sight right before him?

As if to mock her son even further, Nicole began to finger herself in plain sight of him, never once falling behind with the bobbing of her head. Of course she had to use the same hand which bore her wedding ring, the sight of which taunted Gumball relentlessly.

Just what kind of love was this? It was purely one-sided, Gumball thought to himself.

Even if Richard was his father, Gumball couldn't hold back his animosity towards the man.

If he truly loved her, why wasn't he treating her with the reverence and admiration she absolutely deserved? Why wasn't he praising her for being the wonderful blessing to his life that she was?

Why didn't he want to love and feel every part of her held against him?

Why wasn't he embracing her with every ounce of affection in his body?

Why didn't he want to hold her tight, whisper sweet nothings in her ear and kiss her until he was out of breath!?

…Why didn't he have the courage to do anything?

Gumball hadn't noticed the moment he'd stopped cursing his father's neglect and instead starting cursing his own inability.

"Why does it have to be this way?" thought Gumball, holding back his tears with everything he had.

Gumball would happily have done anything to be in his father's place. Previously, it had always been Nicole sharing herself with him. If Gumball only had one more chance, he would've made things right by sharing every inch of himself with her.

No matter how hungry he was for her body, he'd have taken the time to admire her thoroughly and properly just to let her know how much he loved her. He would kiss her everywhere, complimenting her with each kiss he adorned on her skin.

He would make sure to put her needs before his own. He would look her straight in the face as he took her and she took him.

He _yearned_ to let her know how much she meant to him. He wanted to hear her scream his name as she hollered in ecstasy. He wanted to do the same for her as he came.

He wanted her more than anything.

"Okay dear, you can get back on…" said Richard matter-of-factly.

Gumball had never felt so conflicted before.

A part of him wanted to remain where he was, content with at least watching his mother from afar. But the other part of him would not allow it.

The envy inside himself was consuming him, hounding him, tormenting him. Demanding that he storm in there and make a scene. Gumball clenched his teeth, balled up his fists and desperately tried to remain calm.

It wasn't working.

The envy was coursing through his body like wildfire blazing through a forest. An intense rage with all the ferocity of an erupting volcano about to be struck by a meteor.

He could barely control his thoughts any more. His inner demons were screaming at him to take action.

Gumball couldn't take much more…

He had to leave before he did something they would all regret.

Bolting across the hallway as if he feared he wouldn't make it if he stopped, Gumball ran into his room, slammed the door and even shut the window for good measure. Unable to dispel the feelings of guilt, jealousy and betrayal, Gumball punched the wall in frustration, not caring if anyone heard him.

The numbness and pain sank into his knuckles a few moments after, yet he paid it no mind. Because the pain he felt inside was a whole lot worse. Gumball threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow, clutching it as if it could ease his pain.

It just wasn't fair at all…

…

Night time had arrived and Gumball had chosen to remain right where he was all evening, not even bothering to slip into his nightwear. As he lay face down on his bed, he perked up an ear towards the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Aw, what's wrong my little Gummypuss?" said a soft feminine voice.

So that's who it was.

"Nothing Mom," he mumbled. "Please leave me alone."

"But sweetie, I just want to talk…"

"I don't wanna talk to you right now…" replied Gumball.

"Then maybe, you'd prefer to talk to _me_ …" announced a different voice.

Who said that?

Gumball inwardly groaned as he sat up properly on the edge of his bed to face his uninvited guest.

His mother Nicole was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Gumball found himself staring at another familiar face.

Because lazily lounging on the desk chair across the room sat… another Gumball?

Why, he was staring at a carbon copy of himself!

How was this possible? Just who was this mysterious doppelgänger and where did it come from? Had someone cloned him in his sleep?

Upon closer observation, it soon became clear that the two of them weren't quite identical after all. Although the impostor mimicked every bit of Gumball's appearance, right down to wearing the same clothes, his body language and demeanour was another story.

The impostor stared back at him, his eyes brimming with conceited confidence and his lips curled into a conniving grin. It was a far cry from Gumball's usually innocent and friendly self.

"And just what do _you_ want?" spat Gumball.

The impostor merely shrugged with a little grin.

"I just wanted to talk… Gummypuss."

"Only Mom calls me that," Gumball grumbled to aside.

"Aw, and here I thought we were close, Gummypuss."

Taunting him with his mother's pet name - if the impostor's intention was to get under Gumball's skin, it was working.

"Have you come to try and steal my life again, Zach!?" Gumball pointed at him accusingly.

"Zach?" the impostor raised an eyebrow. "Is that who you think I am?"

"Well... yeah," replied Gumball. "You _are_ Zach… aren't you?"

"I can be _whoever_ you want me to be, Gumball," grinned the impostor. "I'll be Zach if that's what you want."

With that said, the impostor raised the collars of his shirt upwards to match Gumball's mental image of Zach.

As he did, Gumball felt his own collars magically raise themselves to match the doppelgänger. Gumball pulled them both back down and shook his head.

This _had_ to be Zach. The evil split-personality Gumball thought he'd gotten rid of for good.

"You're just messing with me…" said Gumball defensively.

"And why would I do that?" the impostor inquired.

"Because that's what Zach does! Zach likes to mess with people and their memories!"

"And he liked to talk in third person too, huh?"

"Yeah he did… I mean, yes you do!" Gumball corrected himself while shaking his head.

"So if _I'm_ really Zach," the impostor placed a hand on his chest. "Why am _I_ not doing it now?"

"Uh because…" Gumball trailed off.

"Because what?"

"Because…"

Suddenly,Gumball was having doubts that this was Zach he was dealing with after all…

Relaxed as ever, the impostor calmly approached Gumball, who only grew to feel more uneased.

"Because you made Zach that way, Gumball," explained the impostor. "And you made _me_ differently."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gumball replied, defiantly folding his arms.

"Sure you do," the impostor continued. "You made me up. You created me to be honest with yourself."

"No I didn't!" exclaimed Gumball, turning his head the other way.

"You see?" leered the impostor. " _This_ is why I'm here."

"You're not real! You don't exist!"

"Oh really?"

With no warning, the impostor ruthlessly shoved Gumball back on to his bed with a single push. Though he was caught off guard, Gumball instantly sprung back, lashing out at the impostor.

Real or not, this guy was in for a thrashing!

But Gumball's fist collided with nothing but air, the momentum of his swing causing him to fall to the floor. The impostor spoke as he walked circles around him.

"I exist just as much as you do."

"Shut up!" said Gumball, covering his ears with his paws.

"I'm real because you made me. In fact I _am_ the real you-"

"No, you're not!"

"-Because I represent what you really want."

"You're lying!"

"No, _you're_ lying to yourself," declared the impostor. "I'm telling you the truth. I _know_ what you really want..."

Gumball let go of his ears and sat up properly, though keeping his eyes firmly closed. The impostor loomed over him from behind, perching a hand on both his shoulders in a vampiric fashion.

"…What do I really want then?" demanded Gumball.

"Admit it," said the impostor. "You want Nicole all to yourself, don't you?"

"S-S-She's my mom!" said Gumball.

"And a delicious MILF at that too, huh?"

"Shut up!" snarled Gumball. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"But it's true. You were never the least bit upset about what she did to you. You don't even care that she practically rape-"

"No!" cried Gumball, cutting him off. "It wasn't like that!"

"Why not?" laughed the impostor. "Because you enjoyed it?"

"…So what if I did!?"

"Because she's your mom, remember?" the impostor taunted him. "Why didn't you try and stop her?"

"I did!"

"The first time sure, but what about after that?"

"I… I… I don't know!" said Gumball, snatching his pillow and burying his face in it, now on the brink of tears.

"Oh I think you do," replied the impostor, unsympathetically. "I think you secretly loved what she did to you. I think you loved getting intimate with her. And despite what you say, I think you love it when she calls you her pet name, huh Gummypuss?"

"Stop calling me that!" growled Gumball.

"Should I call you _Oedi-puss_ instead?" the impostor sneered.

"Get away from me!" panicked Gumball, throwing his pillow at the impostor.

The impostor caught the pillow in his hands before and retuned fire by whacking Gumball in the face with it, snapping him out of his hysterics. Gumball pathetically caught his breath as the impostor leaned close.

"You won't get rid of me so easily, Gumball," he said while pointing a finger.

Refusing to be intimidated this time, Gumball stood his ground.

"If I made you, I can make you go away too," he argued back.

"I'm like the common cold. I'll always find a way back…" the impostor grinned with a smile that bared too many teeth.

"So basically, you're saying you're snot?" retorted Gumball.

"Seriously?" the impostor replied with an unamused expression. " _That's_ what you got from what I said?"

"Just what the heck do you want from me!?" exploded Gumball, losing his patience.

"I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"Tell me that you don't love Nicole more than as a mother and I'll leave you alone."

"You mean that?"

"You have my word," the impostor insisted. "Now let's hear yours."

"Fine! I… I…" Gumball began, only to abruptly trail off.

Suddenly Gumball found himself struggling to speak as if his voice had been stolen from him.

Huh, why couldn't he finish that sentence?

All he had to do was say a few insignificant words with no one around to hear but himself. A simple white lie in the dark. Just say those words and he wouldn't have to deal with this nightmare any longer.

Go on, say it...

His mother would never hear him. It's not like he planned to tell her the truth, anyway. So what did it matter? All he had to do was say a sentence. Who cared whether he meant it or not?

Come on, say it.

He could feel the words just teetering on the tip of his tongue. All he had to do was push them out. Yet still, his voice refused to cooperate.

Just say it already!

"You what?" asked the impostor. "Finish your thought."

"I… I…"

All he had to do was say…

No.

This was one lie he could not tell. Not even to himself.

Perhaps the impostor had been right about him all along; he'd been in denial.

Well, it was time to give the demon its due. With a heavy sigh, Gumball sank to the ground on his knees and spoke straight from the heart.

"…I love her…" said Gumball, his voice reduced to a mere whisper. "I love her more than anything…"

Tears had already begun to stream down his cheeks before he even knew it. Gumball made a vain effort to stifle his sobs as the impostor moved closer.

Rather than laugh at Gumball's misfortune or indulge in his despair, for the first time the impostor looked sympathetic or at least pleased with his honesty. Gently patting him on the shoulder, the impostor lifted Gumball's chin up with a finger and looked him straight in the eye.

"You see?" the impostor smiled with pity. " _Now_ we're making progress. So Gumball, would you care to tell me the other reason why I'm here?"

A moment of silence followed as Gumball dried his tears and began to think, long and hard.

From what Gumball understood, he had subconsciously created his doppelgänger to give himself a verbal lashing and boy did he play the part like a pro. So what else was there left for him to do?

If he only existed in Gumball's mind, he obviously needed Gumball do things for him. What did he want him to do now? Just how far did his influence extend?

Wait, had he already made himself…

The impostor smiled a wicked grin as Gumball stared back at him in a brief moment of unity and understanding.

"You did something..." gasped Gumball. "You made _me_ do something..."

"That's right," the impostor nodded in agreement.

It all made sense now, why Gumball had dreamt up this impostor.

To make himself do the things he wasn't brave enough to do himself. To justify it all in his head. Detach himself from his guilt by making up another person and blaming it on them.

"I made sure that the bathroom window wasn't locked properly," the impostor continued. "Know what that means?"

"Uh… there'll be a draft in there tonight?" Gumball innocently suggested.

"It means, tomorrow you either to man up and do what needs to be done. Or I might end up making you do something you'll regret even more. Should your envy consume you and get out of hand, I won't be held response for _your_ actions. The choice is yours…"

The moment he finished his sentence, the impostor became stiff as stone, almost as though his entire body had become petrified.

A horrible howling wind filled the room and his body was swept away with it, as if it had been made up of sand the whole time. Not only that but the whole room had begun disintegrate in a similar fashion, crumbling away piece by piece, leaving behind an endless void of darkness.

Gumball had no time to panic about his predicament. Before he knew it, he was already falling into the dark abyss.

He opened his mouth to scream...

...and woke up with a sharp gasp.

Lying in his bed in a cold sweat, Gumball hastily got up to check his surroundings.

There was no sign of the impostor anywhere. It was now early morning and his room was still intact. Both of his siblings were still fast asleep, peacefully snoozing away.

The sound of running water could be heard from across the hall. Gumball's suspicions were confirmed when he heard the sweet sound of someone humming to herself from within the shower. And the rumbling sound of heavy snoring coming from his parents' bedroom.

Enough was enough.

Snatching a bottle of mouthwash from his bedside, Gumball tiptoed to the window as he took a big swig. He silently swirled the fluid around in his mouth as he contemplated exactly what he was about to do.

Opening the window, he spat his mouthful outside onto the lawn and quietly climbed out.

He was taking her back.

 **Right no** **w**.

…

Nicole Watterson was usually the first member of the family to wake up in the morning.

Being the hard-working, busybody that she was, Gumball's mother was never one to sit still for very long. She had always found the need for sleep to be both a blessing and a curse.

On the one hand, it was a necessity that forced her to spend hours doing nothing everyday. But on the other, it was just about the only time of day where she got some peace and quiet.

However, last night had been an exception. Nicole had slept like a log and woke up feeling extra sore. She had been working too hard lately, she supposed.

A refreshing shower was just what she needed. Perhaps it would help to dispel some of the disappointment from yesterday's evening with Richard. If only his appetite in the bedroom was as big as it was for his next meal.

Well, at least he was trying to be supportive...

Having washed her face and brushed her teeth, Nicole began to disrobe. A bathrobe and a little towel was all she brought in with her, so it did not take long. Just as she was about to step into the bathtub, the gentle sound of a familiar voice caught her by surprise.

"Mom..."

At first Nicole thought it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

Just imagine her state of shock when she turned around to find Gumball - her _son_ , perched in front of the window while she stood before him in the nude, staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

To say she was shocked would be a complete understatement. Nicole's eyes damn near went as wide as saucers, her tail shot up and her fur stood on end. Instinctively, her hands went to covering her exposed areas.

"Eek! Gumball what are you doing in here!?" yelped Nicole, her face flushed red with embarrassment.

In a stoic fashion, Gumball said nothing at first, peeling off his shirt before he spoke.

"Finishing what we started," he replied.

Tossing it to aside, Gumball began to walk towards his mother with an all too unsettling look on his face. His demeanor was like that of a predator cornering its prey; his movements relaxed and unhurried, completely devoid of any fear.

Nicole had never seen her son like this before. Just what had gotten into him?

He might be a rebellious little troublemaker but where did this sudden surge of confidence come from? That look on his face… It was as though he'd become a completely different person!

Her embarrassment of her bare body was quickly forgotten in lieu of concern about her son's behavior. This had to be some sort of joke, she told herself.

"Huh? W-What are you saying?" asked Nicole, slightly backing away.

"I won't let anyone else have you," said Gumball possessively. "Not even Dad!"

Oh no... He was serious. **Dead** serious.

"Shh! Gumball, be quiet!" Nicole desperately tried to calm him down. "Your father's sleeping in the next room-"

"-I don't care if he hears us," interrupted Gumball, discarding his pants. "I know you're not happy with him anyway."

"W-What?" gasped Nicole, averting her gaze. "T-T-That's not true..."

"Don't bother lying. If it wasn't true, you never would've slept with me."

That last part definitely got her attention.

Turning to face her son again, she finally noticed him reduced to nothing but his undergarments with a visible bulge protruding from the center. For a moment, her curiosity almost got the best of her as she imagined reaching out towards him and...

No, no, no, she had to stop this _right_ now.

Nicole immediately straightened up, her hands perched on her hips, adopting an authoritative tone with her typical angry frown.

"Gumball Watterson, you stop this right now! I'm your mother-"

"-That didn't stop you before!" he cut her off. "Why should it stop me now?"

Locking eyes with her, Nicole couldn't believe what she saw.

Gumball was not the least bit intimidated. Not even a little.

Normally, no one in the household would dare to question Nicole's authority. Yet Gumball was standing there before her, completely defiant as if he wore an invisible coat that could protect him from anything, including her wrath.

The fact of the matter was, he did.

If she punished him or called for help, would he tell the others the truth? About what they did? What she had done to her own son? On more than one occasion? It would be the end of this family as she knew it.

With him having caught on to her bluff, Nicole quickly dropped her facade and tried a different approach. Knowing full well she was in the wrong, she slipped into begging mode.

"I-I'm sorry okay!?" she cried, surrendering with her hands up. "I know that was wrong of me..."

"Then why are you trying to stop me now!?" demanded Gumball, moving even closer.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Nicole shook her head. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I said I was sorry!"

"And that makes it all okay?"

"I'm sorry! It was a moment-"

"-Of weakness? You _stole_ my virginity! You didn't even ask, you just forced me into it!"

He was getting much too loud now. The others were bound to wake up and hear them.

Nicole actually felt the weight of each teardrop swelling up in her eyes. She had never felt so helpless and vulnerable in all her life.

"Shhh! Gumball please!" begged Nicole, backing further away.

Deep down, she knew she deserved it. Gumball had her cornered exactly as she had cornered him on that very night all of this began.

There was no reasoning with him. She had created a monster and now... it was coming to get her.

"You took something important from me and you expect me to just forget about it?" Gumball accused her.

"The others will hear us!"

"Then we better do this quietly," he whispered, flicking his tail behind him.

Nicole had backed herself to the edge of the tub. There was no more room left to seek refuge. Squeezing her eyes shut, she continued to beg in the vain hopes that he would stop.

"Gumball please… We can't be doing this."

"No, _you_ can't do this to me, Mom!" said Gumball. "You can't just steal my heart and walk away like that. You started this and I don't wanna stop. Did you lie to my heart just to get to my body?"

Nicole opened her eyes to face him once more. Suddenly he didn't look so scary anymore.

Looking into his eyes, Nicole finally realized just how hurt he must be feeling.

The same feelings of guilt, betrayal and anger that she harbored towards her husband, they were now reflected in her son towards her. And it was all her fault. Oh, what had she done!?

This wasn't pure animal lust. It was a crime of hot blooded passion. She had wronged him in the same way Richard had wronged her. So why wouldn't he seek retribution?

No longer panicking with fear of being caught, Nicole calmly sat down at the edge of the bathtub before speaking again. She had made a mistake and it was high time she owned up to it.

"No Gumball, I'd never do that to you," his mother spoke solemnly.

"Tell me the truth, Mom," said Gumball, crossing his arms.

"Okay fine," she conceded. "At first I just wanted to get back at your father. I was _so_ angry that I lost control of myself. Believe me when I say I felt terrible about what I did... But then I started to grow feelings for you. That's why I didn't want things between us to stop. Everything I told you, I meant every word. And it's because I care about you that I had to end things. I'm your mother Gumball. This relationship is... It's not normal. It's wrong..."

A moment of silence followed as Gumball swallowed hard, slowly soaking in her words. Licking his lips, Gumball spoke carefully and deliberately.

"...Then I don't want to be right."

Gumball walked up to his mother and took her hands into his own, kneeling before her.

"But Gumball-"

"I just want to love you!" he told her. "Why won't you let me? I don't care if you were using me at first. I just want to be together with you and make you happy. Because I love you more than anything. I thought you loved me!"

"I do but-"

"I wanna hear you say it," he interrupted.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Just tell me you never loved me more than as a son and I will leave."

What the heck was he thinking? He was gambling everything by asking her that!

This wasn't a dream. This was real.

If Nicole lied to him now, Gumball would not wake up in the safety and comfort of his bed. He would have to stay true to his word and leave.

Because even though she had forced herself on to him, he would not do the same. Gumball loved her and he wanted to win her over fair and square.

He wasn't after her body. He wanted the one thing she had taken from him. The one thing even his father could never truly attain.

He wanted her heart.

"Gumball... you... I…" said Nicole, struggling to find her voice.

She had never felt pressure like this before. She always thought she could take on anything for the sake of her family. But she never could have imagined having to make a choice like this…

This was her chance to end things. All she had to do was say one sentence. Just tell him…

Tell her beloved son, whom she had wronged because of her own insecurities and idiot husband, while looking back into the innocence of his pleading eyes that she… she...

No.

She would not lie.

Nicole loved him. And she knew how much Gumball loved her.

No matter what happened next, she would not allow let herself break his heart to console her own. She had brought this upon the two of them. A good mother would do what was best for her child.

She would tell him the truth.

"You're right, Gumball…" confessed Nicole. "I do love you. More than as a son. I don't know where those feelings came from but I know that's how I feel inside. I might have made a mistake in anger but I assure you, what we had was no lie. The truth is… I love you, Gumball."

Nicole bit back the urge to cry as she continued to speak.

"But we shouldn't-"

"-let anything come between us then," said Gumball, finishing her sentence.

"But…" muttered Nicole, as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Shh..." Gumball told her softly, raising a finger to her lips. "But nothing. And nothing but."

For a moment, an air of silence surrounded them as they stared into each other's eyes.

Then without even thinking, Gumball threw his arms around his mother and pulled her into a deep kiss. At last, he felt the sweet sensation of her soft lips crushing against his own. They tasted better than he remembered.

Oh, how he had dreamt about this for so long! They might have kissed each other before but never like this. Not with such fiery conviction. He murmured a soothing sigh of satisfaction, holding the kiss in place for as long as he could.

All this time, being stuck watching from afar, Gumball could finally feel the warm comfort of her body again. He missed this feeling so much! He felt as though he could melt into her arms.

Despite her initial reluctance, Nicole firmly held the kiss with him. Before she knew it, her arms had managed to wrap themselves around him. Not long after, she found herself closing her eyes and succumbing to the wonderful feeling swarming over her.

There was no denying it. She could feel that spark again. That feeling she had desperately tried to wrench out of Richard to no avail. Nicole made no attempts to fight it, allowing herself to enjoy this moment for what it was.

Ever so gently, they parted from their kiss. Gumball firmly kept his vision locked with Nicole as her lips slowly curled themselves into a tiny grin.

"…Be gentle with me, Gummypuss," she whispered, resting a hand on his head.

That was all he needed to hear.

Nicole's words damn near made Gumball's heart pop out of his chest. He moved in for another kiss as she pulled him close again. There was no holding back on either side this time.

His fingers were brave, the way he stroked her ears as they exchanged lips once more. Gumball loved the way she purred in response to his petting, just like a real cat would.

However, it also reminded him of his father's neglectful and dismissive attitude towards her earlier. That pissed him off something awful.

"Well, it's _my_ turn now!" thought Gumball.

After a kiss that could only be aptly described as a _clash of tongues_ wrestling each other for supremacy and ending in a stalemate, Gumball snaked himself around Nicole's body.

His mother let out a sharp gasp as she felt him go straight for her neck, softly suckling on the sensitive area while squishing and squeezing her breasts with his paws.

For the first time in ages, hands other than her own had filled themselves with the weight of her perky mounds. Gumball began playing with them like putty. Kneading them like dough. Squeezing them like fruit. Cupping them while kissing her neck some more.

It was driving her wild.

Nicole felt as though she had been caught by a ravenous snake. One that hungered for her body and had no intention of letting her go. Never before had she fell victim to such lustful ferocity. This was a far cry from the sweet and gentle son she had raised. What a feisty little kitten he had become.

Even Gumball himself was somewhat surprised by his own behaviour. He took after his mother more than he realized. When either of them wanted something badly enough, they would stop at nothing to get it.

Nicole had not noticed the moment he had wriggled out of his remaining garment. But it became all too obvious when she felt something poke her thigh from behind. Something hot, hard, fleshy and throbbing. As if she needed to ask...

Getting ahead of herself, Nicole reached behind her to take his member in her hands and guide it towards her slick heat. Her own disappointment took her by surprise when Gumball pulled himself away from her.

"Not yet," he whispered. "I wanna admire you first."

"Admire?" repeated Nicole.

Turning around to face him properly, she soon understood what he meant.

How strange… Her husband had never done that for her unless she made him. Yet Gumball refused to indulge himself until she had her fill. What a strange feeling...

Tracing a path of kisses down her taut belly with a hand on each of her hips, Gumball came face to face with the peachy prize that he had been yearning for all this time. This was it, the gateway to the very womb that had given birth to him.

It was time to pay a visit to his old room.

Nicole watched her son with amazement as he boldly administered a big kiss to her nether regions. Hugging her thighs, he nuzzled against her like he used to when he was just a kitten. And then…

"G-Gummypuss? Ooh!" gasped Nicole, her tail darting upwards as she felt something moist and fleshy brush against her.

Gumball finally got to taste her honey pot. Did it live up to his expectations? No...

It exceeded them.

Okay well, if he was being totally honest he would admit it actually tasted kinda _bleh_ , but he didn't care. Nicole's sighs of satisfaction made it worth every second. Gumball glanced upwards every so often to watch her as he continued to taste her.

All the pressure from his intrusion had already made her work up quite a sweat; her puffy swollen lips feeling even squishier than usual.

Nicole's breaths were hot, needy and impatient. One hand rested on the wall for support, while the other was balled up into a fist against her mouth. Her tail impatiently thrashed about behind her in time with every stroke of the tongue.

Gumball's movements were slow and deliberate. He had waited a long time for this and by golly, was he going to savor this meal as if it was his last. His kittenish laps eventually shifted into a full frontal make out.

Holding his head in her hands, Nicole curled her lip and looked away despite her eyes being firmly shut.

"Mrrow!" she yelped as he flicked her sweet spot with his tongue.

This was the kind of satisfaction she had yearned for so long.

Nicole soon found herself being forced to sit on the edge of the tub, desperately keeping a firm lid on the urge to moan. Yet every so often, Gumball managed to squeeze a little squeak out of her.

Opening her eyes again, Nicole looked down to see Gumball staring at her longingly, eager for her approval. She encouraged him with a warm smile and proceeded to stroke his head.

Such an adorable sight...

Gumball was half her size yet he stood before her, playing her like a flute. She could no longer help it, he had actually gotten her to mewl.

Though his mouth was still glued to her nethers, Nicole could feel him beaming with joy. The way his tail happily twitched behind him was an obvious tip off. She was close...

"Ugh… Gummy… I going to-Ahaha!"

Nicole never finished her sentence.

Gumball doubled his efforts just as the words left her mouth, determined to make her feel as much pleasure as her body could contain.

He got his wish as she curled herself tightly around him as she came, shuddering and shivering as she finished. It was a wondrous feeling that lasted for a mere moment.

She wanted more...

Without even thinking or stopping to catch her breath, Nicole slid herself into the tub, pulling Gumball inside with her. It would be a tight fit. There was just barely enough space for the two of them inside the tub. Her brain had gone to autopilot, allowing her desires do all the thinking.

Once again, Nicole was taken by surprise when she found Gumball refusing to go further. He rubbed his shaft against her labia, teasing her with anticipation but denying her closure. How could he have such constraint at a moment like this? Isn't this what he had been wanting for so long?

Inwardly, Nicole felt a great sense of pride in her son. It was true that he wanted her. But her wanted her consent too. She had raised Gumball better than she had thought.

"Go right ahead, Gummypuss," she told him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Give it to me. Don't hold anything back."

Gumball smiled back at her with a big grin on his face. He didn't need telling twice.

Finally, it was payback time. It didn't matter if Richard found out or not. The act alone was enough to satisfy him. He would prove to both his mother and himself that he was the real man around here. And neither one of them was going to leave until the debt was full settled.

Gumball positioned himself towards her precious folds.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the fact he was going in without protection worried him. Gumball pushed, if not shoved, those thoughts aside as he slowly pressed the tip of his spear closer.

 **Nothing** would stand between him and her.

That was what he told himself earlier, wasn't it? He meant that figuratively and literally.

Without protection, there was a chance things could end badly. But there was also a chance everything would turn out fine. Gumball decided he would take those odds.

He wasn't taking a gamble this time. This was a calculated risk. In fact, their entire relationship was one big risk.

The only absolute was that if he stopped now, he would never get such an opportunity again. Now was not the time for intelligent reasoning. Now was the time for action.

It was now or never.

He was going in.

The duo collectively tensed as they made the big leap, becoming as intimate as two lovers could be. Gumball happily sighed as his shaft ventured inside her. Her private chambers felt even softer and cosier than he recalled. Nicole shut her eyes, fully immersing herself within this wonderful feeling.

Making himself comfy, Gumball wrapped his arms around Nicole in a tight embrace and buried his face between her breasts, snuggling up to her as much as he could.

"Mom…" said Gumball, almost purring the word out loud to her.

"Keep going, Gummypuss..." Nicole beckoned him to continue.

Resting her chin on his head, Nicole softly mewled as Gumball began to thrust back and forth.

Despite his size, he was the one taking charge of the situation. A loss of control like this was a foreign concept to Nicole. Yet there was an intoxicating allure to this feeling.

Usually she loved being in charge of everything and detested the idea of taking orders, even unspoken ones. But right now, she was more than happy to let her son steer the helm.

Nicole felt her body burn up inside and outside. Her fur clad skin was enveloped with so much sweat she could barely hold her grip against the edge of the tub.

She could not remember the last time she made love as wild as this. She couldn't recall Richard ever taking charge and driving her to the point of exhaustion.

Oh no…

Richard, she had forgotten all about him!

What if he had woken up? What if he was outside the bathroom door right now? What if he became suspicious? What would she do?

Actually… you know what? Screw that.

She didn't care even if he did hear her. She was too deep into her desires to deny them now. And she was going to enjoy every minute of this. Right now she had no thoughts for anyone but her little boy.

Gumball wanted this moment to last for as long as it possibly could. But for all his bravado, he had his limits. He knew he would run out of steam very soon.

"Mom…" he managed to speak in between huffs. "I'm… getting… close…"

"Me too, sweetie..." she agreed. "Can we... together?"

Silently he answered her question by quickening his pace, pushing himself to the very limits of his strength. Nicole followed suit, bucking her hips against her son, matching him thrust for thrust. Faster and faster they went until at last...

They reached the point of no return.

With a needy little whine, Nicole hugged her son tight, squishing his face between her breasts as they came at the same time. Gumball thrashed about as if the very air from his lungs was being sucked out of him.

Nicole shuddered as she felt him release his load. Several thick globs of it poured into her love canal, claiming the space within. Gumball left no less than a puddle. It was certainly a generous amount. In his book, one that was long overdue.

Given how pent up he had been, Nicole had expected nothing less. She could feel it bubbling and oozing out of her in a sticky mess.

This was all kinds of wrong and dangerous...

Yet she didn't care.

Having to wear a mask of purity all the time can put a strain on the body and mind. Taking a moment to cut loose and act impulsively feels incredibly cathartic. Protection would have been a smart idea. But it felt better this way - a proper consummation.

With his eyes shut, Gumball panted hot heavy breaths while quietly repeating her name over and over like an apology.

He felt like he had just slipped out of a vivid dream, only to find himself right where he left off. Perhaps he had finally reverted to his old self, now that he had been purged of his envy.

Rolling her tongue over her dry lips, Nicole gently spoke to her son.

"I admit it, Gumball. You're the one I truly love. I promise I won't ever leave you again."

"I love you, Mom," Gumball whispered to her, with a happy little smile.

"I love you too, honey..." she smiled back at him.

Amidst her haggard breaths, Nicole weakly extended her hand towards the tap, twisting it counter-clockwise.

A jet stream of water rained from the shower head. Holding each other tight, the duo enjoyed the refreshing feeling of cooling down after their little moment of bonding.

Nicole knew that weaning herself back on to Richard was a fruitless effort. Hence why, she wouldn't bother trying anymore. She felt nothing for him now. There was no way he could make love to her like this. Not the way Gumball could.

Truly she had created a monster, Nicole thought to herself. And she could not have been happier resting in his arms. Gumball would not have disagreed.

This shower would take longer than she thought…

 **Knock-Knock!**

"Nicole! Can you hurry up in there!? I need to use the bathroom!"

On second thought, maybe they should speed it up a little.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This was my first attempt at writing something dramatic. It was different but an interesting exercise in creativity nonetheless.**

 **I want to give a** _ **huge**_ **thanks to "Call Me Writefag" for assisting me with editing. Much appreciated!**


End file.
